


Looking for a story

by Water_Plant



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Plant/pseuds/Water_Plant
Comments: 2





	Looking for a story

So I'm trying to find a story. So it was about Midoriya Izuku being the reincarnation of a Shimura from Naruto. It's not tagged with Naruto but I'm going to tag it here just in case. The author apparently wanted the readers to guess which crossover it was from. I remember he's quirkless and he carries around stuffed animals filled with weapons. It's just one particular animal he carries around. And his dad is still around and he's the one that sent the stuffed animals. Bakugou is a good friend because Midoriya beat some kids when they were like 4 or something. And I think Overhaul's trying to capture him or something. There was a scene with Eraserhead sees him dodging some people using ninja moves. Then at the fight at Kamino AFO looked into Midoriya's memories and he flies into a rage. That's all I read up to before losing it. Please help me, it's driving me mad. Your help will be much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
